Users of telephones often receive unwanted phone calls. For example, a user of a telephone may receive a marketing telephone call or a telephone call from a public opinion survey service or even a phone call from an ex-friend. Caller ID will alert the user to the call being unwanted by identifying the caller in many cases, but the telephone will still ring or otherwise provide an audible or other alert indicating that a call is incoming. Similarly, a user of a telephone device, such as a cell phone, may receive text messages through an SMS service, and some of these text messages can be unwanted, such as spam text messages or text messages from an ex-friend, etc. A typical cell phone will provide some alert (e.g. make a sound) when a text message is received even if it is an unwanted text message.
Certain solutions have been created for dealing with these unwanted phone calls. In these solutions, a mobile user can manage at the mobile device, such as a cellular telephone, a blocked list, also known as a “blacklist”. The user manages this blocked list by providing inputs at the mobile device to add or change or delete numbers entered into the blocked list at the mobile device. In this solution, the entire management of the list is performed at the mobile device and this requires a complicated user interlace at the mobile device. Moreover, the list cannot be reused when the user upgrades to a new mobile device, such as a new cellular telephone. In other words, the list cannot be reused for the new device of the user when the user replaces the older cell phone. Moreover, there may be potential security risks with the management of a local blocked list at the mobile device.